Sedes del Mundial
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: La explicación del cómo Rusia llegó a ser la sede para el Mundial 2018. Todos seremos uno con Rusia, ¿da?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia ser mío.

**Advertencia:** Rusia. Malas palabras. Absurdo o como quieran llamarle, estilo ¿Hidekaz?

**Parejas:** USAxUK. RusiaxChina. EspañaxRomano. AlemaniaxItalia. Leve ArgentinaxChile.

* * *

**Sedes del Mundial**

― ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! ¡Ve~! ―chillaba Italia del Norte.

― ¡Mis estadios serán con formas de tomates! ¡Fusososososos! ¡Además soy el actual campeón del mundo! ―dijo emocionado España, a su lado yacía apoyándole Portugal.

― ¡El mundial 2018 debe hacerse en Inglaterra! ¡En mí! ¡Soy uno de los mejores cuando se trata de fútbol! ―gritó Inglaterra.

― ¡Mi hermano y yo queremos ser la sede! ―siguió Bélgica acompañada de Holanda.

― ¡Yo apoyo a Arthur! ―exclamó Alfred con unos pompones.

―Recuerden que traeré una alta tecnología: hologramas. ―Japón surcó los labios imaginándose si ganaba el puesto en ser el próximo país elegido, y claro que ganaría ¡Tenía tecnología!

―Romano, apóyame, para eso has venido. ―dijo Antonio abrazando al italiano.

―Suéltame bastardo ―sonrojado se hizo a un lado―. Solo vine porque mi tonto hermano menor quiso apoyarte, y para colmo, trajo al bastardo macho patatas. ―espetó con la mirada al alemán.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hablan de mí? ―preguntó casual alzando una ceja.

― ¡A ti macho patatas! ¡No sé qué mierda haces aquí si ya tuviste tu oportunidad!

― ¡Ve~! ¡Fratello no comiences a pelear con Alemania, per favore! ―suplicó Italia.

Al frente, tomando la determinación de la sede del mundial 2018 y 2022, no era Alfred, si no Vash, cansado, a tal punto de usar su arma para calmarlos, pero no podía, porque su linda hermana se lo impidió dejándola en casa.

―Creo que sería bueno que el mundial 2018 se hiciera en Europa, asique Australia, Estados Unidos, Japón, Indonesia y México, quedan retirados. ―dijo Suiza.

― ¡Chinga tu madre! ¡Pinches cabrones! ―alegó Pedro y luego Itzel mencionado una gran cantidad de insultos mexicanos.

― ¡No puedes dejar al héroe afuera! Ah, no importa. Ahora apoyo a Inglaterra, es como si se hiciera en mí. ―dijo sonriente.

―…Idiota. ―murmuró Arthur.

― ¡No, no pueden hacerme esto! ¡Soy Nihon! ¡Miren mi avanzada tecnología! ¡Son hologramas! ¡Hologramas! ―Kiku se salió de control tirando los papeles a cualquier parte. ¡¿Cómo podrían dejarlo afuera? ¡Era Japón! ¡El país con las avanzadas tecnología y haría el mundial con hologramas! ¡Hologramas!

― ¡Cálmate Japón! ―Alemana corrió a sujetarlo de los brazos, este seguía pataleando y alegando en que debería ser la próxima sede. Después de un rato, logró calmarlo.

Suiza dio un leve suspiro ante el escándalo asiático. ― ¿Qué opinas Martín? ―le preguntó al argentino quien era el vicepresidente.

―Yo creo que deberíamos dejar fuera a Inglaterra. ―ni siquiera lo dudó.

― ¿Tuviste una nueva discusión con Manuel? ―preguntó.

―Am…algo parecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― _¿Sabí Martín?_

― _¿Qué cariño?_

―_Me gustaría que el mundial del 2018 se hiciera en Inglaterra. Me gustaría ir todos esos días. Jajaja, jajaja, jajajaja… _―_rió con suavidad, muy contento._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¿Se estaba riendo? ―Vash no lo podía creer.

―Sí… ―para su desgracia― No quiero que mi esposa pase en con el pelotudo del té, y mucho menos con ese. No sabes las cosas que tengo que hacer para que no se junte con él. ―era tan agotadora su vida tratando de separar al chileno del inglés.

―Pero esa no es razón para dejar fuera a Inglaterra ―opinó―. Uhm… ¿Por qué no conversamos alejados de esos? Ellos que sigan discutiendo. ―propuso. Los dos se alejaron a un rincón platicando sobre quien debería ser el país para el mundial 2018 y posteriormente 2022.

―Teniendo a Martín como vicepresidente, me perjudicará bastante, maldición. ―mencionó Arthur frunciendo el entrecejo, sabía que no iba a ser elegido por culpa de ese argentino.

―No digas eso England, tienes que ser positivo en la vida ―Estados Unidos llegó abrazándolo de lado, dándole ánimos, luego alzó los brazos―. ¡Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…!―y comenzó en darle más ánimo.

―Eh…Japón… ¿estás bien? ―Ludwig yacía preocupado por el japonés quien estaba rodeado por un aura oscura y depresiva, sentado, con la cabeza agacha, no hablaba.

―Ve~…Giappone… ―murmuró también preocupado Feliciano.

― ¡Presten atención! ―gritó en orden el suizo― Cada uno dará su voto en un papel, eligiendo quien debería ser las próximas sedes para los siguientes mundiales. Martín pasará por sus puestos entregándoles unos papales, anotaran sus dos países preferidos. El que gana es el ganador…obvio. No creo que haya alguien tan tonto como para no entenderlo ―dijo, y Feliciano levantó la mano, pero enseguida Alemania la hizo bajar para no pasar vergüenza ajena. Mientras tanto, el argentino dejaba los papelitos―. Anotaré los países candidatos para cada mundial. ―cogió una tiza y procedió a escribir los nombres en la pizarra.

Sedes Mundial 2018:

Bélgica-Países Bajos.

España-Portugal.

Inglaterra.

Rusia.

―Por cierto, para el 2022 México queda retirado ―informó y volvió a escribir recibiendo todos los insultos de los hermanos México―. Y también a los que postulan al 2018.

Sedes Mundial 2022:

Australia.

Corea del Sur.

Estados Unidos.

Japón.

Qatar.

―Pueden comenzar a votar.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Feliciano miró el escrito de Ludwig…luego escribió en un papel diferente para él:

'_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Por quién votaras? Ve~.'_

Ludwig leyó y luego le respondió:

'_Es secreto, Italia.'_

'_¡Pero quiero saber! ¡No sé por quién votar! ¡O por España o por Japón!'_

'_Vota por los dos entonces. España es para el 2018 y Japón por el 2022.'_

'_¡Ve~! Tienes razón Alemania, muchas gracias. Ti amo.'_

'…_Eh…yo…yo también…'_

'_¡¿Podrían dejar de escribirse papales, maldición? ¡Y tú bastardo macho patatas, deja de coquetearle a mi tonto hermano!'_

'_Nadie te llamó Romano.'_

'_Fratello… ¿por quién vas a votar?'_

'_Eso es secreto, tonto. Pero votaré por Antonio… ¡Y espero que ustedes lo hagan, maldición!'_

Luego de la "conversación", el italiano menor como no sabía que colocar aparte de España, le copió al alemán.

Kiku estaba decidido que él sería para el 2022. Claro que sí, no se dejaría vencer y/o ser tocado nuevamente por Corea del Sur, y justamente yacía a su lado, además tenía la confianza de Alfred. Sí, él no le defraudaba cuando se trataba de tecnología. ¡Hologramas!

Algo le llamó la atención, era un papel escrito.

'_¡Ja! ¡Te derrotaré Kiku! ¡Los hologramas fueron creados en mí, da ze~!'_

Iván se encontraba tranquilo, sonriente, escribiendo en su papel, ni siquiera dijo un "pío".

Arthur estaba tensó, sabía que no ganaría. Ya hacía tiempo que no era sede de un mundial, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? 1966.

―Arthur… ―Alfred lo sacó de sus pensamientos entregándole un pequeño papel.

'_¡Tú puedes! Confía en mí porque te amo. Sé que serás el próximo… ¡Y te ganaré! =3='_

Sonrió. El idiota americano hasta le dibujó una carita.

―Thanks. ―susurró agradeciéndole.

― ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Dejen sus votaciones en esta cajita que hizo mi hermana Lily con mucho cariño! ―Suiza alzó la voz ordenando a que todos depositaran sus papales, además se sonrojó un poco al decir sobre la cajita rosada con corazones, conejitos y flores dibujadas. Su hermana era muy detallista.

―Oh no, no se levanten. Yo lo haré por ustedes. ―Rusia ofreció amablemente recoger los papeles de cada uno. Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada, presentía que esto no era nada bueno, pero igual le dejó hacer su buena obra. El ruso al recoger todo, los dejó en la cajita rosada.

―Comenzaré a contar los votos. ―Vash fue sacando cada papel, leyéndolos. Y al final quedó así:

Sede Mundial 2018.

Bélgica-Países Bajos: 4 votos.

España-Portugal: 7 votos.

Inglaterra: 2 votos.

Rusia: 9 votos.

― ¡¿Why? ―Arthur comenzó a lloriquear y ser consolado por su pareja estadunidense.

A todos les pareció extraño, y más extraño cuando la mayoría de votos fue para Rusia.

Sedes Mundial 2022.

Australia: 1 voto.

Corea del Sur: 4 votos.

Estados Unidos: 3 votos.

Japón: 3 votos.

Qatar: 11 votos.

Ahora sí que Kiku murió en un rincón emo.

―Ahora vamos con la segunda vuelta, Inglaterra ya no cuenta, ni tampoco Australia ―nuevamente entregaron más papeles para que votaran, y nuevamente Rusia se ofreció, y en la segunda vuelta, Rusia ganó con 13 votos.―. Tercera vuelta para el mundial 2022. ―raramente, esta vez el ruso no se ofreció.

Sedes Mundial 2022.

Corea del Sur: 5 votos.

Estados Unidos: 5 votos.

Japón: 2 votos.

Qatar: 10 votos.

― ¡Subí dos votos! ―se alegró Alfred.

―Cuarta vuelta, Japón queda afuera. ―anunció Suiza, y otra vez Rusia no se ofreció.

Sedes Mundial 2022.

Corea del Sur: 5 votos.

Estados Unidos: 6 votos.

Qatar: 11 votos.

―Quinta, y Corea del Sur queda afuera.

Sedes Mundial 2022.

Estados Unidos: 8 votos.

Qatar: 14 votos.

―Bien, ya tenemos a nuestro ganadores.

Alfred se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Inglaterra, eran los grandes perdedores.

― ¿Algo que decir Rusia? ―preguntó Vash, por cierto, sospechaba algo malo en la votación.

―Uhmmm ―pensó ladeando la cabeza con su sonrisa de niño bueno―. Propongo 13 sedes y 16 estadios, de los cuales 13 serán de nueva construcción. Como Kaliningrado, San Petersburgo, Moscú, Kazán, Nizhny Nóvgorod, Yaroslavl, Samara, Volgogrado, Saransk, Krasnodar, Rostov del Don, Sochi y Ekaterimburgo.

― ¡Kaliningrado es mía! ¡La quiero de vuelta, maldito ruso! ―Prusia apareció entrando por la ventana.

― ¡Hermano! ―exclamó sorprendido el alemán.

― ¡Saquen a este tipo! ―ordenó Suiza inmediatamente. Llegaron los guardias y se lo llevaron ante la fuerza y determinación de Gilbert para quedarse―. Siguiendo con el tema…felicidades Rusia, serás la sede del mundial 2018, y también felicidades a Qatar quien será para el 2022. Se da por terminada la reunión. Ahora tengo que ir a juntarme con Lily a cenar. Adiós. ―y se fue.

Todos se fueron yendo.

Rusia salió, China lo estaba esperando.

― ¿Cómo te fue aru? ¿Ganaste aru? ―sentía curiosidad.

―Da. Gané. ―dijo sonriente.

― ¡¿Enserio aru? ¡Felicidades aru! ―contentó, se lanzó abrazarlo― ¿Pero cómo conseguiste para que todos votaran por ti aru?

―Eso fue fácil ―se separaron. Iván buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo una gran cantidad de papeles―. Sabía que nadie votaría por mí ―decía mientras Yao vía cada votación todo desconcertado―, entonces me ofrecí a recoger los papeles cambiándolos por otros que hice yo.

― ¿Hiciste trampa aru? ―preguntó horrorizado.

―Da ―acertó simplemente―. ¿Pero no le vas a decir a nadie, verdad? ―lo miró siniestro y amenazante.

―Cla-Claro que no…no haría eso aru… ―quería decirlo pero con esa amenaza, sabiendo que cosas le haría Rusia, prefería no delatarlo― Por-Porque…te amo…aru…

―Lo sé. ¿Sabes Yao?

― ¿S-Sí?

―En el 2018 todos serán uno con Rusia.

China sintió el temor para ese año. El fin del mundo no sería el 2012, si no que el 2018.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ña~. Me pareció bien raro que Rusia ganara para el Mundial 2018 y enseguida pensé "¡Seremos uno con Rusia!" Su sueño se está haciendo realidad. Y luego se me ocurrió escribir esto, dando mi idea del cómo ganó Rusia. Aasdasdasd, me gustó x3.

•Joseph Blatter de origen suizo, es el actual presidente de la FIFA. Fue elegido el 8 de junio de 1998.

•El argentino Julio H. Grondona, es el vicepresidente.

Las votaciones concluyen con lo que encontré en Wikipedia-sama.

Dato ¿coincidencia?: Curiosamente en el año 1962, la sede fue en Chile, luego en 1966 se realizó en Inglaterra. *sonrisa súper extendida por el momento UKxChi*

**¿Review's?**


End file.
